


Thunder and Lightning

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Lightning - Freeform, Storm - Freeform, Thunder - Freeform, childhood fears, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: A storm rolls through Carencro and Benny learns you may have a childhood fear.





	Thunder and Lightning

* * *

Benny had fallen asleep on the couch, with his head resting in your lap after a long shift at work. He had turned the TV on before falling asleep and you watched as the men on screen shouted to cheer on the boxer they rooted for. You shook your head with a smile, wondering how Benny could ever fall asleep to something like that. Strategically grabbing the remote, you changed it to something a little more calm. You turned on "Mysteries at the Museum" and ran your hand along Benny's arm, hoping it would keep him asleep, considering that changes in noise usually woke him up.

He shifted a little but didn't wake... until you heard a crash of thunder outside and jumped a good two inches or so from the noise. Benny was instantly awake and sitting up. You apologized, "I'm sorry, there was a really loud crash of thunder, it caught me off guard." A flash of purple lit the house, and thunder crashed again, making you jump a second time.

"Darlin', are you scared o' thunder?"

You sighed, "A little."

He pulled you onto his lap and held you tightly, "Suga', it's not the thunder you gotta worry about. It's the lightnin'."

"I know but, I've been scared since I was little. I was seven and Dad and Dean went on a hunt. It was when Sam had run away for a couple weeks and I was all alone. A really bad thunder and lightning storm came in and it sounded like it was right over the motel. The flashes scared me but the thunder shook the whole room, and I didn't know what to do. So, I hid under the dinner table and cried until I fell asleep."

"Aww, Little Chère." He kissed your forehead and the TV went to static, displaying a compete signal loss message. "I think I know how to make you feel better." He set you beside him and took your hand, leading you to the bedroom. "Lay right here for me, I'll be back in just a minute."

He covered you with the comforter and slipped out into the hallway. You couldn't hear much over the rain and thunder outside, so you waited in suspense. He came back in a few minutes later and sat you up, smiling. "what did you do?" You inquired, a smile forming on you as well.

"I made a surprise to distract my beautiful girl from the storm." He slid his hands up your sides and coaxed your tank top from you, doing the same with your yoga pants. He wrapped your legs around his waist and carried you to the bathroom, kissing your neck and chest all the way. He set you down just outside the door and motioned for you to push it open. You did, and you were met with lit candles lining the countertop and the shelf above the wide, claw foot bath. The bath was full with water and large white bubbles, you could see the steam rolling along the white peaks and the room smelled like lavender. He had two small glasses and a bottle of whiskey on the floor by the tub and when you turned to thank him, he smiled, pulling his shirt over his head. "What'cha think?"

"Benny, I love it."

"I figured a nice bubble bath would get your mind off the thunder, heard lavender helps too."

You giggled, "It'll get my mind off of it if you're in there with me."

Benny, having rid himself of his clothes, eased into the water first, waiting for you to join him. You decided to tease him and slowly reached back to unfasten your bra, letting it fall down your arms before turning around to guide your lace panties down your legs, giving him a perfect view of your ass. "Holy Hell, Chère." His head fell back against the tub edge, "you're a little tease... and a damn fine view."

"What? I had to make sure you wanted me in the bath with you." You stepped in, moaning at the perfect temperature of the water, and settling in front of him. "Oh, this feels so good. Thank you, Honey."

"Anything for my girl."

"I love when you call me that." Easing further into the water, you felt his arousal against your lower back. "Feels like you enjoy it too."

"I'm thinking about that little show you gave me before getting in here." He kissed your neck and you sat up, leaning over the edge to fill the glasses with whiskey. You offered Benny one and he took it, downing it quickly and setting the glass back on the floor. You sipped your drink and enjoyed the heat of both Benny and the water, allowing it to relax your muscles that had been tightened by the storm.

He ran his hands along the outside of your thighs, caressing you slowly, and letting his fingers roam up to cup your bubble covered breasts, then come to rest on your shoulders. Massaging you further, he worked you into a desperate puddle. The sky continued thundering outside but you failed to notice over the light sloshing of water... and the noises Benny was expertly drawing from your lips.


End file.
